


Omnia vincit amor et nos cedamus amori

by Krystal_Tsuki



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Incest, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Tsuki/pseuds/Krystal_Tsuki
Summary: Lovino, la colpa di quell'amore, l'aveva sempre conservata nel cuore. Feliciano non sentiva, invece, lo stesso tormento per quel sentimento troppo a lungo negato. Tranne quando il pensiero tornava a quella figura tanto cara per loro. Solo allora i loro cuori sanguinavano delle stesse ferite.Una piccola slice of life, dove Lovino, nelle carezze del fratello, ritorna col pensiero al passato, al nonno e ai suoi insegnamenti, a quel nome che gli era stato, con fierezza, dato, ripercorrendo gelosie e rimorsi, ricordando l'unico sentimento che era stato collante di tutta la sua vita: l'amore proibito per il fratello.È una storia che si basa molto su personali headcanons a riguardo della figura di Lovino (e del suo nome), perciò potrebbe essere che non rispecchi il sentir comune a riguardo di questo personaggio, solitamente tratteggiato in maniera un poco differente … credo ^^".
Relationships: North Italy/South Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Omnia vincit amor et nos cedamus amori

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfic è stata scritta nel lontano 2012 e pubblicata sul mio Livejournal. Nonostante non sia più nel fandom di Hetalia da diversi anni ormai, sono ancora affezionata a questa storia e questa ship (certe cose cambiano ... ma gli OTPs restano ♥) e ho pensato di riportarla anche su questo sito, in modo da conservarla e avere tutti i miei lavori raggruppati qua.

**OMNIA VINCIT AMOR ET NOS CEDAMUS AMORI**  
**_[L'amore vince tutto e anche noi cediamo all'amore]_**

C'è stato un tempo in cui Lovino era stato geloso di quel fratello steso ora tra le coperte sgualcite di un torrido pomeriggio di luglio, con la testa ramata appoggiata alle sue gambe semi distese in quelle pieghe confuse e le mani a giocherellare coi bottoni della camicia aperta sul petto accaldato, mentre il sole che penetrava la fessura della portafinestra dimenticata socchiusa, si rifletteva sulle gambe nude e lattee dello stesso Feliciano.  
Pensandoci adesso, mentre faceva scorrere le proprie dita tra i capelli ramati che gli si perdevano sul grembo, se ne vergognava quasi. Anche se Feliciano, sorridendogli con quel sorriso che era sempre assolutamente sincero, glielo aveva ripetuto più volte di non farsene più un cruccio, che ai bambini capitano di queste cose, che ora non contava più.  
Solo una volta era successo che il suo piccolo Feliciano gli avesse preso il viso tra le mani e, con un'espressione stranamente seria e la voce tremante, gli avesse chiesto "Ma tu mi hai mai odiato in quei momenti? Tu … mi hai mai odiato … Lovino? ". E Lovino, sgranando gli occhi dai colori mediterranei, si era affrettato a scuotere la testa deciso, prendendo a sua volta il viso del fratello tra le mani, baciandolo e rispondendogli che "No! Non lo pensare nemmeno per scherzo! Non avrei mai potuto farlo! Non potrei mai farlo, Feliciano! Ero un bambino … forse volevo qualche attenzione in più, è vero … ma mi mancavi, ti pensavo … non-" e allora era stato Feliciano a interromperlo, baciandolo a sua volta e a facendogli scorrere le braccia attorno al collo per tirarlo a sé, con le labbra curvate in un sorriso radioso, rispondendo che allora andava bene così. Non contava null'altro. L'importante era che lui non l'avesse mai odiato. Perché, e questo Feliciano non lo disse, ma era fin troppo chiaro, perché Feliciano ne sarebbe morto di dolore.  
  
Chiuse un attimo gli occhi, appoggiando i capelli ancora scompigliati dall'intimità appena avuta con l'oggetto di quella passata gelosia, alla testata del letto, quasi sorridendo a quel ricordo. Il nonno gli aveva insegnato tanto finché era stato con lui.  
Gli aveva insegnato l'orgoglio della propria terra. Gli aveva insegnato il perdono. Gli aveva insegnato che, anche se sottomessi a forza, mai bisognava mostrarsi servi. Gli aveva insegnato a combattere per le proprie idee. E a portarle in alto fino alla fine. E gli aveva insegnato che una cosa amata va sempre protetta. Ma aveva anche sorriso, arrossendo imbarazzato ma divertito, quando Lovino, ancora piccolo e forse ingenuo gli aveva chiesto se con "cosa amata" intendeva quelle belle signore che a volte gli giravano attorno. E sempre ridendo gli aveva risposto che le "cose amate" possono essere di varia natura: un animale, un oggetto, una persona, la propria terra. Che glielo avrebbe detto il cuore quando si fosse trovato davanti a qualcosa che poteva essere una "cosa amata". Lovino, facendo scivolare la mano lungo la guancia del fratello che riposava con gli occhi socchiusi sulle sue gambe, sapeva di aver finalmente compreso cosa intendesse il nonno con quelle parole.  
  
Poi un giorno lo chiamò _"Romano_ " facendo sgranare i suoi occhi a quel nuovo appellativo con cui era stato appena chiamato. E il nonno allora glielo disse che era tanto orgoglioso di lui, che sapeva che l'avrebbe reso fiero, che era il suo primo erede e per quello avrebbe portato il suo nome, la sua città, l'eterna Roma, ma che ora doveva andare perché Feliciano, il suo piccolo fratellino, aveva tanto bisogno di lui. Perché era più piccolo, era più debole, perché nessuno può vivere in eterno e doveva insegnargli ancora così tante cose. Lovino non aveva capito subito il significato di quelle parole, anche se vedeva il nonno così stanco e malinconico. Gli aveva chiesto di restare, ma il nonno abbracciandolo gli aveva risposto che era già forte abbastanza, che era "Romano" e doveva essere fiero di esserlo, e gli aveva detto poi di voler bene a Feliciano, perché Feliciano gliene voleva così tanto, perché Feliciano parlava sempre del suo fratello maggiore, perché sarebbe arrivato un tempo in cui lui non ci sarebbe più stato e Feliciano avrebbe avuto bisogno di lui. E lui di Feliciano. Gli aveva chiesto di proteggerlo quando lui non avrebbe più potuto farlo. E poi gli disse che gli voleva tanto bene, di non dimenticarlo mai. Che lui e Feliciano erano tutta la sua vita. Poi l'aveva visto allontanarsi. Non l'aveva più visto, poi.  
  
Aveva saputo un giorno da quella piccola testa ramata che gli si era appiccicata addosso piangendo, che era sparito, il loro nonno, mormorandogli che lui e Lovino erano tutta la sua vita e di ricordare sempre quando avesse amato entrambi. Che lui li aveva voluti entrambi perché entrambi si aiutassero sempre reciprocamente. Che solo insieme ce l'avrebbero potuta fare contro tutti.  
Sentì le lacrime rigargli il volto, ma cercò di farsi forza e abbracciare il piccolo fratellino che gli mormorava che gli mancava il nonno, e gli mancava il fratello, e di restare lì con lui, e non lasciarlo più, e che gli voleva bene, e che lo pensava sempre.  
Era "Romano", ne era conscio e fiero, eppure nel suo cuore, per un momento passò un lampo di gelosia perché Feliciano aveva avuto gli ultimi sorrisi del nonno. In realtà di quei lampi ne ebbe parecchi durante i primi anni.  
Fu in seguito che si rese conto di essere in errore.  
  
Fu quando vide Feliciano piangere sotto il piede invasore. Più e più volte. Fu quando comprese che il cuore di Feliciano era stato fin troppo ferito ed umiliato dallo stesso piede. Fu quando comprese di non potere fare nulla per il fratello perché lo stesso piede invasore stava calpestando anche lui, cercando di distruggerlo, di umiliarlo, di farlo cadere in ginocchio sconfitto. Senza riuscirci mai, perché lui era Romano, _dannazione_!  
E fu quando vide Feliciano andare contro tutto e tutti per riprenderselo, con una forza, con una rabbia e con un vigore negli occhi che mai gli aveva visto, prendendo assieme a calci in culo gli invasori delle proprie terre. Fu quando comprese davvero totalmente cosa fosse quella "cosa amata" di cui il nonno gli parlava quando era piccolo. Quella cosa che bisognava sempre proteggere a costo della propria vita. Se ne rese conto andando lui, questa volta, a riprenderselo, durante quella guerra che lo aveva fatto tremare nella paura che Feliciano lo potesse aver dimenticato per seguire un mero ideale politico. Vedendolo debole e ferito, non guardarlo nemmeno negli occhi, cercando di sottrarsi tremante al suo abbraccio. Mormorandogli che _"il nonno lo diceva sempre quanto eri forte e quanto era orgoglioso di te, tanto da darti il nome e … anch'io avrei voluto essere così forte, ma lui … lui se ne è andato così presto … ed io … io ti ho invidiato … sai? Perché … tu sei forte e tu … porti il nome del nonno … ma poi mi sono reso conto … che ti amavo troppo per invidiarti … e tu … tu invece … dovresti odiarmi … e … "_  
E fu probabilmente in quell'esatto momento che comprese completamente come fosse stato così tremendamente sbagliato quel sentimento di gelosia che aveva avuto quando era tanto più piccolo e, cercando di trattenere ogni lacrima, lo prese tra le braccia mormorandogli _"Ci sono io ora, shhh … ci sono io … ora … ci sarò sempre io … perciò smettila di piangere e … tremare … perché ora … sono qua con te .. Feliciano … "._  
Non lo avrebbe mai più abbandonato. Lo avrebbe sempre protetto. Lo promise e ripromise, su quel nome che portava con tanto orgoglio. E che sentiva pronunciare con lo stesso sentimento dal fratello, quando lo chiamava "Romano" davanti a tutti. Ogni tanto lo chiamava Romano anche nel privato, a dire la verità, sempre accompagnandolo da quel tono di orgoglio e nostalgia insieme.  
  
Le dita che avevano trovato il loro divertimento nel torturare i bei capelli di rame dalle venature di miele, scivolarono sotto il mento dell'assonnato e stanco fratello, portando gli occhi castani a riversarsi su di lui.  
\- Feli … ci pensi mai al nonno? -  
Feliciano gli sorrise, allungando una mano ad accarezzargli il petto.  
\- Potrei non farlo? Devo ringraziarlo così tanto per quello che ha fatto per noi …! Il nonno era una persona meravigliosa … -  
Gattonò poi sensualmente mettendosi a cavalcioni sul fratello seduto, sfiorando le sue labbra con le proprie.  
\- … E poi mi ha dato te … Romano … ! Il miglior fratello che potessi desiderare … ! -  
Lovino sorrise, arrossendo forse un poco, ricambiando poi il bacio che veniva da quelle labbra che qualche momento prima gli avevano fatto toccare l'estasi del piacere.  
Poi però fu come se quell'improvviso, caldo sorriso, si spegnesse lasciando sul viso del più piccolo un indefinibile sentimento di dubbio, facendo scivolare mani e viso lungo il petto del maggiore, abbandonando la testa sul cuore di Lovino.  
\- Cosa direbbe il nonno di noi, Lovi …? -  
E il soggetto interpellato sentì come una lama attraversare quello stesso cuore su cui si era posata quella testa che era solito riempire di baci. Perché lui, come probabilmente Feliciano stesso, quella domanda se l'era fatta più e più volte …  
\- Lui … lui vorrebbe il nostro bene, Feli … lo sai … -  
Sapeva bene che non era una risposta, ma null'altro gli sovveniva ora alla mente. Se non quel senso di colpa che lo attanagliava ogni giorno che il destino mandava in terra perché doveva amare Feliciano, doveva proteggerlo, non farci l'amore ogni notte.  
\- Ma così … però non mi hai risposto … -  
E Feliciano che sicuramente comprendeva fin troppo bene i sentimenti che si agitavano sempre nel cuore del fratello, non riuscì a trattenersi nell'esternare questo suo dubbio ancora una volta, perché, se anche lui era il primo, ogni volta, a mandare via il senso di colpa in Lovino, perché nulla, nulla, nulla, nulla, c'era di sbagliato in loro, gli ripeteva sempre, quando il pensiero andava invece alla figura del nonno, allora, solo allora, una piccola punta di rimorso attanagliava anche il suo di cuore.  
\- Te lo ripeto Feli … Il nonno avrebbe voluto solo il nostro bene … -  
\- … Ed era questo il bene che voleva per noi, Lovi ? -  
Lovino però questa volta non rispose. Lo baciò sulla fronte, alzandosi poi dal letto e guardando il panorama fuori dalla finestra. Quella città che il nonno aveva lasciato in sua diretta eredità. E Feliciano, raggomitolandosi tra le lenzuola sgualcite e impregnate ancora dell'odore del sesso, preferì non chiedere più nulla, socchiudendo gli occhi, nella consapevolezza, ora, che lo stesso rimorso attanagliava entrambi. E a questo, nessuno dei due sarebbe, probabilmente, riuscito a dare una soluzione, una consolazione.  
Il tempo forse. Forse nemmeno quello.  
  
Sarebbe stato davvero, ancora adesso, fiero di loro?

*  
_"Omnia vincit amor et nos cedamus amori "_  
Ma d'altronde, questo, non era quello che il nonno gli diceva, da sempre?  
  
_"Omnia vincit amor et nos cedamus amori "_  
Ma d'altronde, questo, il nonno lo aveva saputo, da sempre.  
  
*


End file.
